All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of bodily fluids are, of course, well known. Current types of absorbent articles include sanitary napkins, pantiliners, disposable diapers, and incontinent articles.
Macroscopically expanded, three-dimensional, apertured, films have been used as topsheets on such absorbent articles. As used herein, the term "macroscopically expanded", when used to describe three-dimensional, plastic webs, ribbons and films, refers to webs, ribbons and films, which have been caused to conform to the surface of a three-dimensional forming structure so that both surfaces thereof exhibit the three-dimensional pattern of the forming structure, the pattern being readily visible to the naked eye when the perpendicular distance between the viewer's eye and the plane of the web is about 12 inches.
One macroscopically expanded, three-dimensional, apertured plastic web which is particularly well suited to transferring fluid deposited on one surface thereof to its opposite surface and thereafter isolating the transferred fluid from the wearer's skin is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,135 issued to Thompson on Dec. 30, 1975, and hereby incorporated herein by reference. Thompson describes a macroscopically expanded, three-dimensional, topsheet comprised of liquid impermeable material, but provided with a pattern of tapered capillaries, the capillaries have a base opening in the plane of the topsheet contacting the wearer's body and an apex opening remote from the base opening of the topsheet, the apex opening being in intimate contact with the absorbent pad utilized in the disposable absorbent article. The Thompson topsheet allows for the free transfer of fluid from the wearer's body into the absorbent element of the device while inhibiting the reverse flow of these fluids. This provides a relatively much dryer surface in contact with the user than had previously been obtainable.
Another macroscopically expanded, three-dimensional, apertured plastic web well suited for use as a topsheet on absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,314 issued to Radel et al. on Aug. 3, 1982, said patent being hereby incorporated herein by reference. The macroscopically expanded, three-dimensional plastic web disclosed in the Radel et al. patent exhibits a fiber-like appearance and tactile impression which has been favorably received by consumers when used as a wearer contacting surface.
While macroscopically expanded, three-dimensional, apertured plastic webs have achieved widespread commercial success when employed as topsheets on absorbent articles, some users are very reluctant to place a topsheet which they readily perceive as plastic in contact with their skin.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a topsheet for an absorbent article having fluid handling characteristics comparable to those found in macroscopically expanded, three-dimensional, apertured plastic topsheets and an improved softer, less plastic-like look and feel.